


Explicit Instructions

by Stiney



Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, Plot What Plot, Porn, Shameless, Slash, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why am I even pretending like there's a summary? PWP, all sorts of BAMFy combos. Yeah, it's porntastic. That's 'bout all the summary I can give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explicit Instructions

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God how is this just now finding it's way over here? 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s17.photobucket.com/albums/b88/stinegol/?action=view&current=tumblr_m3r3zw3hEg1qcn6l6.gif)  
> 
> 
> First person to name the movie I mentioned without using Google gets free porn!

#####

“Going to stay a few days and make sure everything’s in order.”

Face had laughed when Hannibal had uttered the words at the end of the last job in Bad Rock. Especially since they all knew it was Hannibal Smith code for _‘Go home, children and let the grownups play.’_

Not that they minded in the least. That would mean days to relax and do whatever they wanted, no 5:30 a.m. PT and it definitely left time for sex without having to sneak around.

Though, Face didn’t think he’d be involved in any sex any time soon after all the pizza and beer he’d consumed since they’d gotten back to their latest scammed house a few hours ago.

They were watching some weird-assed martial arts, monster wolf French movie that Murdock had picked up. Face on one end of the couch and BA at the other with Murdock stretched out between them, leaned against Face with his bare feet rubbing against BA’s side.

Face finished his beer and groaned.

“Shit. I’m going to bed.”

“Bed? It ain't even 11.” BA said, not looking away from the TV.

“Ugh, I gotta get up in the morning and run off all that fucking pizza I just ate.”

“Yeah, don’t wanna mess up that pretty figure of yours.” Murdock giggled as he patted Face’s stomach.

BA laughed as Face moved quickly off the couch causing Murdock to fall over with a squawk.

“Night.” Face made his way towards his room, laughing as he heard BA gripe.

“Gimme that remote, fool. I ain’t missing something ‘cuz your ass is too busy flailing around on the damned couch.”

#####

When Face woke later he crawled out of bed for something to drink and possibly some aspirin so he could function enough for the run he was still determined to make at 5:30. Hell, he’d set the alarm and everything.

He walked down the hall, thought maybe he’d reset the alarm for 6:30 and paused to take in the scene in the living room before turning into the kitchen. 

Face’d told Murdock once he liked watching the two of them together and it wasn’t a lie, not in the least. As much intensity as B.A. and Murdock put into arguing and harassing one another; that same passion was there when they fucked.

The light from the TV in the darkened room made the pale skin of Murdock’s lean body practically glow as he rode BA, whose large hands held tight to Murdock’s ass, guiding the pilot up and down on his lap.

“Oh…god, yes… so good.” Murdock groaned.

The pilot was blocking Face’s view of B.A. but he heard him mutter a response that suddenly had Murdock laughing.

“Awww, did you just call me baby, Big Guy? Am I? Am I really?”

Face tried not to snicker as he shuffled into the kitchen, effectively making his presence known when he opened the fridge, casting more light into the dark of the adjoining areas.

“Shut up, Crazy.” BA growled.

“Face, did you hear that? Bosco called me…” Murdock’s laughter turned into a sudden pleasurable howl that had Face’s own cock twitching as the slick sounds of flesh slapping together sped up.

“I didn’t hear anything, bud.” Face stuttered, trying not to choke on bottled water as he glanced around the breakfast bar.

BA had silenced Murdock’s talk by tossing the pilot onto his back, one leg hanging off the couch while the other stayed wrapped around B.A.’s waist as the mechanic drove into him hard and fast. Murdock’s hands alternated between using the arm of the couch to push back against his lover’s thrusts and grasping at Bosco’s ass, pulling him in deeper.

Face didn’t move from his vantage point in the kitchen, not caring that for all intents and purposes he was in full blown creeper mode at the moment.

“Yes, Bosco, that’s it… fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.” Murdock’s chant echoed loudly and mixed with B.A.’s own groans of satisfaction before finally hitting a crescendo with a wail that had Face gripping the counter hard as the pair reached their finish.

Murdock murmured into BA’s ear as he lay against the crook of the pilot’s neck.

“Don’t call me baby, fool.” B.A. groused as he sat up. He continued his complaints even as his hand rubbed circles against Murdock’s thigh while the pilot turned and grinned in Face’s direction.

“You ok over there, Faceman?”

The bizarre hurking gurgle that Face gave as a response was probably the least sexy thing on the planet but it didn’t stop Murdock from opening his arms and drawling, “C’mere, _baby_.”

When the words set Face in motion, Murdock stuck his tongue out at and prodded B.A. with his toes, pushing him to make room for Face.

As Face slid onto the couch and into Murdock’s outstretched arms, B.A. got up.

“Where you going?” Face asked.

“To sleep. Unlike _some people_ I ain’t gotta skulk around watching y’all fuck.”

“What about that time two months ago?” Murdock giggled as he slipped his hand into Face’s lap.

“Do something with his mouth.” B.A. pointed before turning away from the pair.

“Don’t worry, Bosco. I got just the thing to keep it busy.”

#####

It wasn’t 5:30 or 6:30, more like 7:45 when Face finally made it out of bed for his run. He stopped by B.A.’s room and stuck his head in.

“Anyone coming?”

“Take this with you.” B.A. yawned as he peeled Murdock’s arm from around him.

“Shhh, sleeping.” Murdock mumbled.

“You need to sleep in your own damned room.”

“But my room’s cold and doesn’t have a lizard heat rock.” Murdock pouted.

Face laughed as Murdock attached himself more firmly to B.A.’s side. 

“I ain’t no lizard heat rock. Get off me, fool.”

“That ain’t what you said last night. More like get me o…”

“Shut up and go back to sleep, ‘fore I put you to sleep permanently.”

“I’ll be back in an hour.” Face shook his head then closed the door.

Murdock was sitting at the kitchen table when Face returned; eating a bowl of the disgustingly sweet cereal that made Face’s teeth hurt just looking at it.

“Hey, you been up long? Where’s Bosco?”

Murdock gave a cereal mouth filled response.

“I totally understood that.” Face leaned into the fridge looking for water and food that wouldn’t cause diabetes when suddenly there was the scrape of chair legs then Murdock was pressed against him.

“I’m really gross and sweaty, man.” Face turned his head just as the pilot licked his bare shoulder.

“Mmm, Boo Berry and Facey. Two of my favorite flavors together at last.”

“That’s disgusting. Come on, bud.”

“On, in. However you’ll let me.”

Another swipe of tongue against his skin while determined hands groped at his running shorts and that’s how Face found himself bent over the kitchen table crying out as Murdock hit his prostate perfectly again and again with each thrust.

“Just… yes…right there…” Face arched his back as Murdock threaded his fingers through his hair and tugged.

“Come for me, darlin’.” Murdock panted into Face’s ear as he reached around and started stroking the conman’s cock.

Face groaned and pushed back as Murdock’s pace quickened.

“Yes, oh fuck yes.” Face sobbed as he came, his hand hitting the bowl and sending it tilting and sloshing its blue contents across the table as Murdock followed right after him with a loud moan before he slumped against Face’s back.

“Templeton Peck, look at the mess you made.” The pilot scolded, pointing at the spilled cereal as he nipped at Face's neck.

#####

When B.A. came in from the garage, Face was on the laptop on the couch and Murdock was watching cartoons while wearing a strange twisty towel on his recently showered head.

“What the hell is that fool shit on your head?” B.A. burst out when he caught sight of Murdock lying on the floor.

“Turbie Twist, big guy. You don’t like it?” Murdock patted the pink with white polka dot towel and batted his eyelashes.

B.A. walked into the kitchen as Murdock and Face laughed.

And when B.A. shouted, “Why’s there blue goddamned milk on the floor!?” their laughter turned into uncontrolled howls.

#####

Two days later found Face with his legs wrapped around B.A.’s waist, his cries of pleasure muffled by the mechanic’s tongue in his mouth when Murdock burst into the bedroom.

“Hannibal just called, said he’s leaving Bad Rock now and should be here in three hou…oh, hello, gentlemen.”

“Swear you got radar or something.” B.A. growled as he moved back onto his knees.

“Aww, Face you weren’t supposed to tell.” Murdock pouted as he leaned against the door frame.

Face at that very moment though wasn’t capable of telling anyone anything as an enthusiastic thrust from B.A. caused him to yelp and grab at the headboard above him as his eyes slid shut.

By the time he opened them again Murdock had moved from the doorway and was naked, plastered against B.A.’s back.

“You just had clothes on.” Face laughed breathlessly through a moan.

“Sex ninja.” Murdock explained over Bosco’s shoulder as his hands wandered the mechanic’s broad chest.

“Shut up, fool. Don’t be talking that stupid shit right in my ear.”

“No? How ‘bout this, then?”

Face watched as Murdock’s whispers stilled B.A. and he was about to complain when B.A. started to grin.

“What? What’s going on?” Face wasn’t quite sure he liked seeing Bosco smile that big about something Murdock said. “Hello? In the middle of sex here.”

Murdock reached around B.A. with a slick hand and gripped Face’s cock, sliding up with a twist before the pilot crawled to straddle him.

“Oh… fuck, what are you doing? Are you…?” _Holy fuck, he was._ Face cried out as Murdock slowly sunk down onto him while B.A. gripped Face’s hips tightly.

“Don’t move, oh god…not yet.” Face demanded through gritted teeth, his eyes closed tight as he breathed deep and tried to calm himself or this would all be over before they’d even begun. “Ok, ok. We’re good. Fuck, you gotta give somebody some warning next time.”

“Well that ain’t no fun.” Murdock slung his arm back around B.A.’s neck as B.A. took hold of his cock. “Bosco, yes.”

B.A. bit at Murdock’s shoulder as he began to thrust, causing Face to shout as both B.A. and Murdock moved.

“Gonna fucking kill me.” Face sobbed, pulling Murdock down to him.

“What a way to go though.” Murdock grinned then kissed Face deeply, his tongue keeping time with the slow roll of his hips.

“Goddamn.” B.A. panted as he slid a hand up Murdock’s back.

“Oh…shit… this is…” Face gasped as Murdock leaned up against B.A. again, his hips bucking faster as he started stroking himself.

“Awesome?”

“No… yes. Fuck.” Face’s whole body felt like it was on fire in the most incredible way and soon he was crying out even as Murdock started howling with his own release. Bosco’s arm was across the pilot’s chest tightly as he lowly spoke something into Murdock’s ear that sounded _nothing_ like, “That’s it, baby.”

Murdock slipped off Face and nuzzled beside him, murmuring nonsense and what could have possibly been Elvish while his nimble fingers carded through Face’s hair as Bosco plunged into the conman’s pliant body, bellowing as he came.

Face sleepily ran hands over B.A.’s shoulders as the mechanic’s ragged breath huffed across his neck and watched as Murdock sat up with a yawn while scrubbing a hand through his wild hair.

“This concludes our _‘While the cat’s away the mice will screw their brains out’_ excursion. Please leave comment cards and make sure to book your next trip with us soon. Thank you.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Again, I reiterate...
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s17.photobucket.com/albums/b88/stinegol/?action=view&current=00001g3y.jpg)  
> 


End file.
